


Fine Eyes

by prettyinterestingcompany



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Fluff, Snowellsweek2016, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinterestingcompany/pseuds/prettyinterestingcompany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Regency AU that no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of two for one deal for Snowells Week 2016. This story is both a Alternate Fandom as a kind of Pride and Prejudice AU and a Black Tie AU as well.

Caitlin Snow stood to the side of the ballroom as the dancers took their turns one by one. She smiled as Iris West, one of her closest friends from childhood, flashed her a raised eyebrow in response to the blabbering of one Mr. Ramon from the dance floor. It seemed Mr. Ramon had once again stepped on her toes in his haste to get in the right position. Caitlin could tell by the raised eyebrow that Iris was amused than actually angry. After all, it was only polite to let one of the new military men of Central step on one's toes a few times. 

Mr. Ramon seemed approachable at least. Making an effort to try to be a part of the community unlike some of the military men who came through town. There was no arrogance to his bearing. Caitlin liked the large smile he flashed anyone who caught his eye. He wasn’t flirting with anyone in the room, it was just the warmth for the people in the room. Caitlin liked him already. He would fit right in.

Caitlin also noticed Iris’ eyes darting every once in awhile to Mr. Allen, another military man, in the corner who appeared to be in deep conversation with Lord West. And if she was correct, Mr. Allen seemed to shooting Iris an equal amount of glances. 

She took a moment to remember the first moment she saw Ronnie. He had been visiting Lord West on a bit of business and Caitlin had been about a turn in the garden with Iris. He had actually seen Caitlin from the window and asked Lord West to introduce them. Lord West was so amused that he actually took Ronnie down to the garden at that moment to meet Caitlin Snow.

The first moment she caught sight of Ronnie Raymond, he was striding up to her with all the confidence of a man who saw the future. She liked that. It was one of the many things she’d liked about Ronnie Raymond. 

Caitlin touched the small silver cross and felt that familiar pang of hurt that came with any thought of Ronnie. She was a widow far too young.

This ball was actually the first time Caitlin had been out of her large manor house in quite some time. Iris had actually burst into the house after a couple weeks, flinging all the windows open to let in the morning light. Caitlin’s eyes were practically useless at that point but it still stung as the light filtered in her bedroom. Iris stood at the end of the bed. 

“It’s time. I’m so sorry but it’s hurting me to see you this way and we both know Ronnie wouldn’t want that.” It was blunt and honest. Caitlin had needed it. 

She walked around the manor and took in the grounds. They were beautiful. Everything was still beautiful. It was like his presence was still there. Iris was right. Ronnie would want her to be happy even if it meant moving on from him. 

It had now been a year since Ronnie had been taken from her. She was out of her full mourning garb and allowed back into society. She could even marry again if she chose.

It was at this moment that a person entered her field of vision. It was odd as most people were choosing to avoid Caitlin Snow. She was a naturally reserved person. Ronnie was always the social one in their relationship. She had always preferred to observe rather than get involved. After Ronnie’s death, she had become even more removed from society. 

“Ms. Snow?” It was Lord West’s voice from in front of her. She snapped her attention away from Iris who was now grinning as Mr. Allen stepped in for Mr. Ramon. Mr. Ramon didn’t seem upset. In fact, he was grabbed by a woman with tight ringlets and a teeth baring grin. Caitlin also noticed the man next to Lord West who was standing at the ready. 

He was an older man. As he came up from his low bow, Caitlin smiled at the way his hair seemed to go every direction. He was dressed in black from head to toe. Caitlin wondered if it was a personal choice or if he too was in mourning. 

“Ms. Snow?” She shook herself at the second sounding of her name. It had been awhile since she had been called by her maiden name. She curtsied towards both gentleman. At least she assumed the man by Lord West’s side was a gentleman. He certainly held himself that way. 

“I’m sorry, Lord West. I seem to be out of sorts. How can I help you?” She swore she saw a bit of amusement on the older man’s face. However, it was hard to tell. It was only by the imperceptible raise of the corner of his lips that Caitlin reached the conclusion. 

“Yes, Ms. Snow. This is Lord Wells. He has just bought Tryvel Manor. He’ll be your new neighbor.” Lord Wells stood a little straighter. Caitlin had been wondering who had bought Tryvel. It was a large house that had stood empty for about three years. She curtsied once again. 

“A pleasure, Lord Wells. I’m glad to know the house is let at last.”  
“Would you like to dance, Ms. Snow?” The honeyed voice was low and rough. The request took her by surprise. Surely he meant something else.

“I beg your pardon.”

“Would you honor me with a dance, Ms. Snow?” She tried to discern if he was joking or not. He seemed in earnest but she rarely got asked to dance particularly anymore. She looked to Lord West for guidance but only got a smile in return. Lord Wells extended his hand and before she could fully comprehend what was happening he was pulling her towards the dancers. 

They took their position and the music struck up. Quickly getting back in the swing of the dance, Caitlin noticed Lord Wells’ eyes tracking her as they danced. She decided against her better judgement to say something. 

“Lord Wells. Could you kindly quit staring? It is quite unnerving.” This did make him smile. 

“I apologize Miss Snow. I’ll try to keep my eyes to myself. Or at least on my feet.” She chuckled a bit. He did seem a bit rusty as they weaved in and out. She attempted more conversation. 

“Do you like Tryvel Manor, Lord Wells? I’ve heard it’s quite grand on the inside.” Of course, the grounds were a mess but no need to bring that up. 

“I like it well enough. Though I must confess I have an ulterior motive for asking you to dance, Ms. Snow.”

“Oh, do tell.” Caitlin caught Iris’ eye once more and she briefly enjoyed the look of confusion and joy that streaked across her friend’s pretty face. 

“I was wondering if you would lend me your gardener for a couple days a week. The grounds, as I’m sure you’ve noticed but are too polite to say, are quite shit.” Caitlin’s eye widened and she let out a loud snort. It was ridiculously rude but the twinkle in Lord Wells’ eye when he said it made her laugh. This earned her a secret smirk from the Lord who ignored the horrified glances some of the other dancers were shooting his way. 

“I actually care for the grounds myself, Lord Wells. I find the fresh air a necessity nowadays.” She didn’t quite know what possessed her to say it. It was probably one of the most vulnerable things she had said in public. Lord Wells looked like he understood. Was it possible he was a kindred spirit or was he just kind?

“I find that a walk can cure many ills that a dark room breeds.” A kindred spirit then. The way his eyes darkened and darted towards his left hand as if something was missing. 

“Perhaps…” Caitlin trailed off a bit as they touched hands. She felt his calloused hands through her glove. It was warm and a small comfort. 

“Yes, Ms. Snow?” She wondered as she looked into his blue eyes if he had felt that comfort too. 

“I walk most mornings around my grounds. Perhaps I’ll extend my route a bit.” Lord Wells’ smiled more with his eyes than his mouth. 

“And perhaps I’ll start my morning with a walk.” He bowed as the dance ended. Caitlin smiled as she saw a man straighten who had all the confidence of a man with a past. She hoped he was looking for a woman with a past.


End file.
